jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Airport
Overview The Airport is a location in Jailbreak that was added on June 6, 2019, as part of the Expansion Update. It is a major location that includes several notable features. Structure-wise, this airport contains an ATC tower, a wide terminal building, three hangars (one of which acting as a garage for planes), a cargo loading area, and two runways. Almost the entire area is surrounded by tall mountains or deadly barbed-wire fencing. In addition to structures and buildings, the Airport also houses the spawns for multiple vehicles and items, including the Jet, the Stunt, the Camaro, a Jetpack, and a Pistol. The most important feature of all is the fact that the Cargo Plane heist lands here during its journey around the map. Because of the several popular game features located in this area, the Airport receives high amounts of traffic from players. Changes The Airport has seen numerous renovations and tweaks throughout updates, more so than any other location. In the Jet Ski & Robbery Update, the ground floor of the ATC tower was remodeled, adding tables, chairs, computers, and documents as decorations. In addition to this, a Pistol can be found on one of the tables and can be equipped if clicked. Badimo also made minor tweaks to the runway and removed the three boarding bridges at the side of the terminal building to make room for the upcoming planes. For the Season 3 & Jetpack Update, the Jetpack now spawned at the top of the ATC tower, along with at the Canyon. It could be equipped by simply walking to it. With the Planes Update, the Stunt and Jet were both added to the Airport. The Stunt plane spawned at the end of the runway nearest to the ATC tower, while the Jet spawned in the middle of the runway close to the terminal building. In the Visitors & Ship Update, the terminal building was given an interior. It features a front desk where players would supposedly check any baggage and receive boarding passes, a security checkpoint with an x-ray machine, and a conveyor. Two of the three boarding bridges connected to the terminal building that was deleted in the Jet Ski and Power Plant Robbery Update were returned. In the 3 Billion Visits Update, the Airport was changed again. One of the runways was extended, and one of the hangars became a garage, allowing players without the Mobile Garage Gamepass to customize planes more easily. With the 2019 Winter Update, the introduction of the Cargo Plane heist meant even more additions for the Airport. On the end of the runway nearest to the terminal building, a cargo crate loading area was added. This area has several cargo crates placed around it, and a small handheld radio which police can use to call in a cargo pickup. When a pickup is called, the Cargo Plane will travel across the map and land on the long runway at the Airport. To make room for the landing of this massive vehicle, sections of the surrounding mountains were cut out, and the spawn locations of the Jet and Stunt planes were moved. In addition, the Customization Hangar color scheme was changed to black and blue, a third hangar was added to house the new Stunt spawn, and the boarding bridges on the terminal building were made shorter. Gallery JBAirportLobby.png|The Airport's lobby. JBAirportSecurityCheckpoint.png|The Airport's security checkpoint. JBAirportTerminalBuilding.png|The Airport's jet bridges. WatchTowerBottom.png|The ground floor of the ATC tower. WatchTowerUpper.png|The first floor of the ATC tower. JBAirportWhereSpawnsJetpackByResistance.png|The ATC tower's rooftop with the jetpack. Air.PNG|The Airport from another angle. JBAirportNight.png|The Airport at night. JBAirportAngleViewNight.png|The Airport at night from another angle. JBAirportCamaroSpawn.png|The Camaro spawn at the terminal building of the Airport. Fighter Jet.png|The Jet at the Airport. CustomizationHangar.png|The Customization Hangar. CratesAirport.png|The loading area where police can call in cargo pickups. Outdated Gallery Screenshot 135.png|The Airport in the trailer. Airport2.PNG|Alternate angle of the previous Airport. AirportNighttime.PNG|The previous Airport at night. AirportCamaroSpawn.png|The Camaro spawn at the terminal building of the previous Airport. Police Call Cargo Plane.png|The loading area where police can call in cargo pickups during the 2019 Winter Update. Cargo plane about to land.png|The Cargo Plane landing at the Airport during the 2019 Winter Update. aIRPORTSNO.PNG|The Airport during the 2019 Winter Update. AirportNight.PNG|The Airport during the 2019 Winter Update at night. AirportWinter.PNG|Alternate angle of the Airport during the 2019 Winter Update. Airport2Night.PNG|Alternate angle of the Airport during the 2019 Winter Update at night. Trivia * This location had been speculated ever since Badimo announced that planes were coming in the Summer of 2019. * The Airport resembles a civilian passenger airport. * Before one of the hangars became a customization area, players without the Mobile Garage Gamepass would have to land their aerial vehicles on the helipad at Garage 1 or jam them inside the doors. ** This hangar can also spawn land vehicles, making it a useful location if a player does not want to travel to the other garages. * This is the only location with a blue and white color scheme that is not a Police Station. ** Because of the blue and white color scheme, it was believed to be a police base when it was shown in the trailer and photos, but this was later proven false. * This is currently the only location with two runways, as the Military Base only has one. In addition to this, the Airport is the only location that spawns the Stunt, as the Jet spawns at both the Airport and the Military Base. * A keycard is required to enter the airport ATC tower. * There is a Camaro spawn in this location. * On July 20, 2019, several sections were remodeled as part of the Visitors & Ship update. * On October 6, 2019, the runway was extended with the intention that players could better test vehicle speed. * The Airport has received six major changes since its initial release, which is more than any other location. Category:Locations Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Major Locations Category:Renovated Locations Category:Keycard Required Category:Buildings